


Reveal

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Gen, Mutants, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Post Fractured But Whole, Wingfic, coarse language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: Butters finds the figure who rescued him with Liam's help, only to find out that there's more mutants in South Park, and discover an unlikely mutant ally.
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> And so it has come to this: Part 2 of the story arc (Part 3 still in progress as a heads up). And finally setting the series after the events of The Fractured But Whole (even if it's just by adding a few mentions of that game's events).
> 
> Without further ado, hope you all enjoy!

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Liam signed to Butters as they entered the alley Butters was rescued in that afternoon.

"Of course it is! It was in this spot I was about to be pounded to a pulp when the figure saved me."

"And you said they had cat-like eyes?"

"Yep, they sure did."

"A mutant, probably," Liam noted. "But we won't know for sure until we investigate, starting here, since you first saw this figure in this alley."

"But how will we know what we're looking for?" Butters asked. "Last I saw the figure didn't leave behind any evidence we can use."

"Fear not, Butters. Because it's about time I demonstrated to you a trademark mutant ability."

Liam lifted his head up, nose pointing towards the sky as he began sniffing, moving around to pick up a scent.

"What are you doing?" a confused Butters asked.

"Picking up their scent."

"Wait, mutants have super smell?"

"Just me and Mason as far as I know." He continued sniffing the air, finally picking up a scent. "As for our figure, I managed to get their scent." He left the alleyway, pointing to the left. "To be specific, that way."

He ran down the sidewalk, Butters jogging along behind him. The smell eventually took Liam to the outskirts of town, stopping to stand in front of the old, abandoned warehouse, windows boarded up with wooden planks and it's brick structure chipping in places. The only indicator that it wasn't abandoned were the faint sounds of talking he managed to hear coming from within, and the smell of the figure was still strong in the air. Butters ran next to Liam, regaining his breath from all that running he did just to catch up.

"I think we found your figure, Butters."

"In there?" Butters asked nervously upon seeing the building. "Are you sure about that?"

"The nose knows. You aren't scared of the warehouse, are you?"

"What? I'm not scared of some dumb building!" Butters said defensively. "I'm just...ya know, unsure if we should go in or not. Maybe the figure isn't in there after all."

"We won't know until we go. Now come on, I'll even hold your hand as we walk inside, me being the one with night vision and all."

Butters was going to argue Liam's idea, but it was too late, as Liam held his hand and led him inside, Butters looking around nervously the farther they went in the building, his eyes having a hard time making out anything as the environment grew darker and darker around them.

They came to a halt when they heard footsteps echoing from nearby, Butters squeezing Liam's hand as his heart pounded in his chest. They stayed like this until the sound of the footsteps faded, continuing their search, thinking of how they were both lucky that whoever was nearby hasn't spotted them. They were forced to stop again as the blinding light of a floodlight suddenly came on, the duo letting go of their hand hold to shield their eyes.

There was no time to react as two figures emerged from the darkness, the light showing off their mostly human appearance, yet glistened on their inhuman eyes.

Butters leapt out of the way of the boy with yellow eyes and mouth full of sharp fangs lunging at him, the boy losing his balance from missing his target. He turned to face Butters, ready to lunge again only for Liam to jump at him, tackling the boy to the ground, giving Butters the chance to flee from the commotion as the boy kicked Liam off him, Liam stumbling from the kick to his stomach as the boy stood up to attack, Liam managing to block the incoming punch, retaliating with a punch of his own, the both of them now finding themselves in a fist fight.

Their fight went on for some time, Liam and the boy either punching each other or defending against an attack, ignoring the ensuing pain and bruises as their fight seemingly went on with no end.

Screw this, Liam thought as he landed a hard kick to the boy's chest, the boy losing his breath from the impact as he fell to the ground, Liam swearing he heard the familiar faint crack of a broken rib.

Butters, meanwhile, searched for a hiding spot, settling on hiding behind the pile of crates, his efforts cut short as he was grabbed by his arm, being lifted up as he let out a frightened yelp. He was lifted higher until he was face to face with a teenage boy, getting a close look at his snowy skin and icy blue eyes.

"Look what we have here," the teen said as Butters squirmed in his grip.

"Let me go!" Butters pleaded, attempting to free himself to no avail.

The teen gave a laugh at his response, the environment suddenly growing cold around them.

"You humans are stupid enough to think you can escape those stronger than yourselves, when in reality you only-"

He was interrupted by Liam jumping on his back, forcing the teen to release Butters so he could try getting Liam off him, the boy showing no signs of letting go. Butters couldn't help but sit and watch on as Liam kept clinging onto the teen's jacket, releasing his grip when the teen tried ramming his back against the wall, Liam letting go in time for the teen to accidentally ram himself, letting out a pained cry and rubbing his back from the impact. Liam took the opportunity to run to Butters, checking him over for any injuries.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Butters noticed the bruises that were dotting his face. "Oh geez! What happened to you, Liam?"

"I may have gotten a good beating despite my combat skills, but that's nothing to worry about for now, cause it might be best for us to get out of here."

"What about the figure?"

Liam was unable to sign an answer when they boy and teen charged at them, Liam standing in front of Butters with his arms spread out in a defensive pose.

"Liam? I hope you know what you're doing."

I hope so too, Liam thought.

"Stop!" a voice yelled, the boy and teen doing what it commanded. "You can't just hurt them, even though I'm sure it's too late for that, my apologies."

"But Sarah, they're intruders," the teen said. "You know how we were taught to fight back against anyone snooping around our only home."

"These aren't your usual intruders, Morgan. After all, I recognize one of them."

The voice's source entered the light, revealing a girl Butters and Liam's age, with red, cat-like eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who rescued me!" Butters said.

"I'm surprised you went out of your way to find me, not many people I rescue usually do."

"Well not many people give their thanks to those with inhuman eyes," Morgan added.

"Not now, Morgan," Sarah scolded. "Anyway, I assume you and your friend here came to our home with good intentions?"

"What do you mean?" Butters asked.

"You're not gonna expose us, are you," the boy asked back, barely hiding the suspicion in his voice.

"We're not," Liam signed, hoping one of them understood sign language.

"Are you sure about that?" Morgan replied, understanding what Liam signed. "Most humans who find us try to turn us in to the first authority figure they find, and Sarah, Danny, and I here have moved out of one town too many because of that."

"Well you're in luck then," Liam continued. "Because one of us is a fellow mutant."

"Oh really?" Morgan doubted. "You both look human to me. And how do you know of mutants?"

Liam answered by letting his wings spread out, the three mutants not expecting the action.

"Let's just say my mutation is a bit easier to hide with the right wardrobe," Liam added.

"So you really are one of us," Danny said. "But why bring the human with you?"

"Funny you should ask," Butters began. "After Sarah rescued me, I wondered if she was a mutant after catching a brief glimpse of her eyes, so being the friend of a mutant, I asked for Liam's help in confirming her mutant status or not."

"We only got here because Sarah's scent was still strong when we investigated the alley where she met Butters," Liam added. "And before you ask again, no he won't turn you in. He's been rather good at keeping the existence of mutants a secret."

The sound of footsteps coming close interrupted their conversation.

"Shit," Morgan whispered. "Sarah, you and the other hide. I'll handle this."

Sarah rushed the three boys into a small closet, closing the door behind them as Morgan turned off the floodlight, using the glow emitting from his eyes to see in the dark, and use as a distraction if needed. He held his fists up as the footsteps came closer, feeling them chill and develop frost over his skin as they charged up for an ice attack, Morgan ready to launch an icy blast as the source of the footsteps stood in front of him.

He let them drop upon seeing who it was, his hands regaining their warmth after that waste of a charge up.

"False alarm," Morgan announced. "It's just Dr. Mephesto."

As if on cue, the closet door slammed open, Butters and Liam jumping out at hearing the familiar name.

"You mean that's THE Dr. Mephesto?" Butters asked.

Morgan turned on a nearby lantern, not as blinding as the floodlight yet bright enough to illuminate the room and reveal Dr. Mephesto, who was equally surprised to see Liam and Butters.

"Wait a minute, you two were part of the tour of my lab and the unexpected containment breach, right?" he asked them.

"I'm surprised you even remember that," Liam signed.

"I always remember the faces of whoever tours my lab. But I don't remember you, Liam I think your name is, having wings."

Liam realized he still had his wings out, and within view of the local genetic engineer.

God fucking damnit, Liam, his thoughts scolded. You've screwed up bigtime by exposing your wings to the mad scientist in the room.

"In case you're wondering, I won't do a thing to you. I may be what folks call a mad scientist, but even I have standards when it comes to the treatment of mutants."

"You know about mutants?" Liam questioned. "I thought you added extra butts to plants and animals for a living."

Not to mention kidnapping my parents for their DNA and nearly getting me killed by that mutated version of Kyle's cousin Kyle, his thoughts added, assuming the scientist remembered after Liam time traveled to stop Mitch Connor from getting elected.

"Really, Liam? Genetic engineering is more than just adding extra asses to living organisms, you know. And what I do know about mutants is a long story, one involving a well kept secret within the genetic engineering community, a secret I rarely get involved with yet do what I can to help those affected."

He sat on a crate, motioning everyone else to sit down, which they did.

"It's long story as I said, but it's important, since it's the story of how I learned of your kind."

"Does that mean mutants are a new species or something?" Butters asked him.

"In a way, yes," Dr. Mephesto answered. "Let me explain first, as this is also the story of how I provide assistance to mutants within Park County."

**Author's Note:**

> We officially have our first character based on female New Kid, folks! But not enough for an entire New Kid ensemble. 
> 
> With that out of the way, what is Mephesto's story? Does this mean there's even more mutants out there? And will Cartman still get his money back? The answers will be revealed soon.


End file.
